Blue Eyes
by Jazz'nblues
Summary: Katniss Everdeen, a sixteen year old girl with a troubled life, was sent to stay with her Aunt Effie until she cleaned up her act. There she meets the blue eyed boy that works at the local bakery. Will sparks fly? And what happens when she's allowed to go home. I'm not the best at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first shot at fanfiction and I would really appreciate if I don't get any flames, only constructive criticism and sorry for any spelling mistakes (I failed spelling). Anyways, this story is rated T for mild language and kissing and all that jazz. So um, enjoy.**

Chapter 1

I stood in front of Aunt Effie's house. Well house wasn't really the right term for it, more like mansion. Okay, I was over selling it but it was huge.

_Speak of the devil_,I thought as Effie walked up and stood next to me. "I'll make you in tip top shape so your mother won't even recognise you the next time you see her." She told me in her high, preppy voice.

I shouldered my large duffel bag but didn't say anything. My mom told me to bring lots of clothing because she didn't know how long I would be staying. Until however long it took to get my act together, she said.

She opened the door and we stepped into the house. "Come along Katniss, I'll show you to your room."

She started walking, her high heeled shoes echoing on the hard wood floor, but I stood there in shock at how grand her house was. Our family was never close to Effie but after dad died she started talking to her sister again. It was around the same time when I changed. My dad was gone and my mom didn't really care about me anymore, instead she put all her time in her work. I guess when a police officer showed up on our doorstep the third time she had to do something other than scold and ground me and now here I was standing inside this huge house with a chandelier in the living room.

I was broken from my thought when Effie spoke up. "Are you coming?"

"Y-yes." She started walking up the stairs and this time I followed her.

"So your room is the third one on the right and the bathroom is just down the hall. Feel free to freshen up if you want and you can leave and explore the town if you want but be back at 6 pm sharp. Here's fifty dollars."

I nodded at her in thanks and was about to enter my room as she called my name. "Oh, and Katniss?"

"Yes?" I asked without turning around.

"I'm to tell your mom everything you do here and I have people around watching so I would be careful what you do." I could hear her heels as she walked down the halls then it suddenly stopped. "And it is _rude_ to talk to people without looking at them."

I sighed and entered my room, firmly shutting the door behind me. I looked around, surprised to see how nice it was. My walls were blue and there was a queen sized bed in the middle of the room. My feet sunk into the fluffy carpet. I moved to the large window and saw I had a view of another person's house.

_Wonderful_.

I looked at the fifty dollar bill in my hand and rummaged through my duffel bag for my phone then left the house.

_Well,_ I thought, _at least she tries to make me comfortable in my prison._ I walked not knowing where I was going, just as long as I was going somewhere.

I don't know how long it took but I found myself in a park. I sat on a bench away from the playground where I could see little kids playing and put my head in my hands. If I was back home and I needed to think I would go to the woods and try to connect with my dad, ask him what to do, but there were no woods here. I was alone.

My dad was dead and my mother all but abandoned me and now I was living with my nut job aunt for who knows how long. I let a few tears slip down my cheek but wiped it away as soon as it came. Then I felt someone sit next to me.

"Hello."

Her voice told me she was young eleven or twelve. I raised my head and saw the cute girl sitting beside me. She had blonde hair which was in two braids and the brightest blue eyes I had ever seen. "Hi."

"I like your hair."

I instinctively reached up to my hair which was in its usual braid. "Thanks, I like yours too."

She snorted. "I don't, my mom insists I put it in a braid because she still thinks I'm her little four year old." She smiled and held her hand out. "I'm Primrose but everyone calls me Prim."

I shook it still bewildered that this girl just came up to me and talked to me like we were best pals

"Now you're supposed to tell me your name."

"Sorry. Katniss, it's Katniss."

"That's an interesting name."

I smiled. "So is Primrose."

She laughed. I didn't know what it was about her but I liked her and I only liked very few people.

"You're new here." It wasn't a question. She just knew.

"Yeah, but I'm hopefully just staying for the summer."

"And you're staying with Mrs. Abernathy right."

"And how do you know?"

"Because my mom said there was a new girl coming into town that was staying with Mrs. Abernathy. She said her name was Katniss Everdeen and I was supposed to stay away from her because she was supposed to be trouble. But I don't judge people without meeting them first."

"I'm not really trouble. I just did some stupid things to get attention and let out some frustration but why am I telling you this because you probably don't care."

She looked at me, hurt. "Of course I care. I'm your friend right?"

"Um, sure."

"And I'm a good listener. Come on let me show you around town."

I looked at her debating if I should follow her. I just met her and not that I didn't trust her or anything but I had a strict curfew and didn't know where she was taking me. I wanted to appease Effie so I could get out of this town before summer was over but the look the little girl was giving me made me want to do anything she said.

I gave her a small smile. "Sure, why not."

**So that was my first chapter. I hoped you all liked it. I'm not sure when I will be updating but I hoped you all liked it. And Effie isn't actually cold she just wants to shape Katniss into a perfect girl and she can't be lenient but she will soften as time goes by.**

**Review, favorite, follow, please. It would make my day.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Well this is the second chapter of this shindig and I saw that I had 81 views which is amazing but I still need reviews. It keeps me motivated to continue writing and I do read and reply to everyone who does review. So anyway on to chapter 2.**

Chapter 2

I stumbled as Prim dragged me across the park. "Come on." She yelled and started running ahead of me.

She was an energetic girl that was for sure. The moment I told her yes she started pulling me with a strength that I was surprised she had.

"Where are you taking me?"

She suddenly stopped and turned to me with a huge grin on her face. "Were all the cool stuff are, silly."

"But aren't you supposed to stay away from me? I'm supposed to be trouble."

"I don't think you're trouble." She still had the same smile she had on her face when I met her a few minutes ago. She remembered we stopped and started running again.

"Hurry up!"

We reached the sidewalk and continued at a normal speed. I didn't know why I was acting like this, playing with a twelve year old that I just met, but it was impossible not to like her. If Gale saw me now he would laugh and tell me I was going soft but he would be the one to talk, he's a whole different person when he's with his younger sister, Posy.

Gale was my best and only friend. We were with each other when our dads died in a car accident when they were coming home from a boating trip. We had been friends since the first day of school when he hit a boy that stuck a piece of gum in my hair. I smiled at the thought of when I made my first friend.

"So how old are you?" Prim asked.

"Sixteen."

"Oh, my brother, Peeta, is sixteen too and I also have another brother who's eighteen. His name is Rye."

"Sorry did you say Peter?"

"No Peeta. P-E-E-T-A." She laughed, "If he heard you say his name was Peeta he would get mad. Well not mad because Peeta never gets mad but he would get annoyed." Her eyes gleamed as she got an idea and I instantly became weary of what she would say. "Do you want to meet him? He's super nice and would love to meet you."

I looked at her pleading eyes, contemplating if it was a good idea. To be honest I couldn't care less about this Peeta guy but the look Prim was giving me was enough to make my heart melt. "Okay." I told her quietly.

She grinned and pulled me along until we stopped at an area with lots of shops. I noticed one in particular that said Mellark's Bakery in large cursive writing. Prim pulled me towards the bakery.

"Is that your family's bakery?"

She nodded. "Yup and Peeta's working today. I'm not old enough to work in the back or get paid so I help out in the front and some days my dad lets me work the cash register." She said as we entered the store.

"Welcome to Mellar-" A boy with curly blonde hair and blue eyes brighter than Prim's said. He quickly recovered and looked at Prim. "Hey Primmy. Who's that?"

"This is my friend, Katniss," she said, walking towards the counter and I followed her like a lost puppy. "I wanted to show her around town but then I said she should meet you."

He looked at me and smiled. "Hello Katniss."

"Hi."

He continued staring at me and didn't stop until I shifted uncomfortably, he then seemed to have snapped out of his haze. "I'm sorry, did you want anything?"

"I'm not really sure what's good here. I mean they all look great." I added quickly.

"You could try the cheese buns." He said with a hint of nervousness, "Everyone loves those and it would be a great one to start with."

I was about to open my mouth when a boy similar looking to Peeta walked through the door behind the counter. He could be Peeta's twin except he was slightly taller with darker hair and his eyes weren't as blue. "What makes you want to think she would love you buns, little Peety?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me suggesting he wasn't talking about cheese buns. "Because I've heard from feedback that my buns are _much _better."

"Rye, you're scaring away the customer." From his tone, I gathered that this was a daily banter.

"Well if she's here with dear Primrose, I doubt she's going to leave."

"You're just jealous that everyone loves my cheese buns better than your raisin cookies."

Prim leaned into me and lowered her voice so they wouldn't hear. "They could go on for hours anyone that comes here knows that it's all playful but when the some new people come and visit they get freaked out cause sometimes they look like they're about to get physical."

I nodded in understanding but to be honest I just really wanted to go home and two boys arguing about whose baking is better was not going to help me get there.

"Boys!" Prim yelled. The customers sitting down didn't even bat an eye but Peeta and Rye stopped. "Just give Katniss something to eat."

It looked like they just remembered I was there and Peeta blushed while Rye smirked and went back through the doors he came from. "Sorry." He said sheepishly, "It's just the usual thing we do. Anyways would you like the cheese buns?"

I nodded and sat down on a chair in front of the counter while he gave me a cheese bun. I slowly ate it and moaned at the taste then I realised who was standing in front of me and blushed. "Sorry" I said, "It tastes amazing, did you make it?"

He nodded obviously proud Yeah, "Everyone loves it when I bake it so my dad leaves it to me to make."

"That's great." I pull out my phone to check the time and almost scream when I see it's 6:15. "Crap!" I start getting out of my chair muttering to myself then I suddenly remember that I have to pay for the bun "Um, here take this fifty and if I see you again you can give me the change. Bye Prim"

She waves goodbye to me and I practically sprint to my death. Hopefully Effie isn't too mad.

**Liked it? Didn**'**t like? Review and tell me what you thought.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the lateness of this chapter. I don't really have an excuse other than I was being lazy. Anyways some people have been confused about why Katniss is in the town and what trouble she was in. All that will be told in later chapters but that being said, the response I'm getting for this story is amazing and thank you to everyone that reviewed, favorited, and followed the story.**

Chapter 3

I came to a stop at the park gasping for air and tried to figure out how to get Effie's house. I cursed myself for not paying attention to where I was going, now I was going to be in even more trouble for getting there later.

I looked around, trying to see what way to go. I could either keep going straight or right. I groaned at the futileness of the whole situation. If the rest of the time I spent here went like this, I would never leave.

I was ready to take a seat on a bench and wait until someone started looking for me when I saw a black car pull up in front of me. _Great,_ I thought _On top of it all I'm going to be kidnapped._

The windows rolled down and I was surprised to see blue eyed Peeta looking up at me.

"Hello." He said.

"Um, listen, I don't really have time to chat. I have to figure out how to get back to Effie's house."

"Well I could drive you."

I really didn't want to get a ride from him but it was 6:23 and I didn't seem to have a lot of options. "Okay."

I went to the other side and entered the car. "Thank you. Really, I appreciate it."

"No problem." He paused for a moment before speaking up, "Do you mind telling me why you're in such a rush?"

I sighed, "Well I supposed I have to considering you're helping me get there. Effie gave me a curfew. She said I had to be home by 6pm and I lost track of time. The worst part is that this means she'll tell my mom and I'll have to stay here longer."

He chuckled. "Come on this place isn't that bad."

My eyes widened realising what I just said. "Oh my god, no. I didn't mean it that way, I just really want to go home."

"Well that brings me to my next question," He said, "Why are you here?"

I gave him a mischievous grin. "If I told you, I'd have to kill you."

He laughed out loud at this. "Come on, give me a hint."

I thought about whether or not I should tell him anything. On one hand I didn't know a thing about him other than his name but he seemed nice enough. "Well I did three things and after the third thing my mom said enough is enough and sent me here." I decided to tell him.

"Will you at least tell me what one of them is?" He asked

"Nope," I told him, "You've got to earn each and every one of them."

"Does that mean I get to see you again?"

"Maybe."

Before I knew it we were in front of Effie's house. I looked at the time 6:27. "Thanks again."

"No problem. I'll see you around Katniss."

I stayed there for a few seconds before coming to a decision. "Will you come with me? Just to explain everything. I have a feeling she would take your word over mine. Please?" I added.

He sighed. "Okay."

I thanked him and we got out of the car together. I barely knocked on the door before she opened it. She was obviously mad at me but also shocked to see Peeta standing there.

"Hello Peeta." She greeted politely.

"Hi Effie." He replied, "I'm extremely sorry that Katniss was late. Prim found her in the park and brought her to the bakery and I insisted she'd try some of the cheese buns and we lost track of time. She ran out when she saw that she was late and I followed her when I realised she didn't know her way around then I gave her a ride back."

She eyed me suspiciously then turned to Peeta. "Well thank you for dropping her off. Say hi to your father for me." Then she turned to me and said, "Dinner's cold." Then left the door into the kitchen.

"Thank you." I surprised myself by giving him a hug. "She doesn't look so pissed." I entered the house. "I'll see you around Peeta."

I made my way towards the kitchen and found Effie sitting at the table waiting for me. "Feel free to microwave it if you want." She said.

I did as she said and sat down with my food a minute later. "I'm really sorry, Aunt Effie. Everything Peeta said was true, I was really trying to get back here on time. I just lost track of time and-"

Effie cut me off. "Katniss, I don't want you to feel like you can't enjoy yourself here. Your mom wants me to shape you into shape you into a lady and I'll do that but I want you to have fun. Do you really think that I want you be back home every day at 6pm?"

"Well…"

"I honestly don't. That's what your mother wants. You know me and her haven't had the best relationship and I just want her to know that she can trust me but I don't want you to be miserable here but that doesn't mean that I will let you go to someone's house and party all night, I still have to be stern with you and you still have to go back home better than you are now."

"O-okay." I stuttered

"Eat up and just so you know your _new_ curfew is 9pm and maybe if you're good here I can move it up to 10pm."

"Um, Effie?"

"_Aunt _Effie."

"Aunt Effie, why were you being so cold earlier?" I asked.

"Not a lot of people take me seriously so I just needed to set a firm hand _and_ I was having a bad morning. Haymitch told me he wouldn't be back until next Tuesday when he was supposed to be back tomorrow."

"What does Haymitch do exactly?"

I wasn't really close to Haymitch and didn't bother asking anyone what he did. All I knew is he was rich.

"He works with the government. Honestly you'd think your mother would have told you this. No more chatting," She said suddenly, "Finish eating and go watch TV or unpack."

"Okay."

I thought back on the day I had. I made two friends, one an eleven year old, and found out that Effie wants me to enjoy my stay here. _Maybe it wouldn't be so bad here after all_, I thought smiling to myself

**I was wondering whether you guys wanted Mrs. Mellark to be mean or nice 'cause I can't decide. Anyways remember to review and tell me whether you liked it or not. Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm alive! Sorry for the wait, I would have given you a warning but we left for a road trip to Alberta (It's in Canada and boy was it hot!) on Saturday and I had no idea we were leaving until the night before so I didn't have a chance to tell you guys.**

**But anyways, I'm back! I also wanted to tell you guys that I'll be writing longer chapters but updating every other week or maybe a bit less. Tell me what you guys think, if you would like it or rather me just keep it the same length and everything.**

**Oh, and most of you guys wanted Mrs. Mellark to be nice so she will be and thanks to Rexy-cola for the amazing idea. **

**Sorry again for the lateness but on to chapter 4…**

Chapter 4

I was currently lying on my bed staring at my phone. It took mom a lot of convincing to get her to let me bring it along with me because Effie would have a landline inside the house and in my mother's head I wouldn't be going out without someone with me.

But the reason I was there on my bed, staring at my phone was because there was a picture of my orange Spinone Italiano, Eddie. I found him next to a tree in the forest a few months before dad died. His owner had probably abandoned him and to make matters worse he had a broken leg and a gash on his back. I knew it was a lot to ask of my parents but I just couldn't leave him there. He was dying and I knew he would be long dead before someone else found it.

While mom was hesitant about it, dad smiled and helped me take it to the animal hospital where they patched him up and got him ready for us to take him home.

I smiled at the memory but a sharp knock brought me out of my thoughts.

"Breakfast!" Effie's shrill voice said.

I made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen where I saw a buzzing Effie moving around the room and occasionally putting something on the plate. In two minutes I was sitting down with a plate full of bacon, eggs, and toast.

"How was your night?" Effie asked.

"Good."

She opened her mouth as if she was going to say something then closed it. A few seconds later she spoke. "Your mom called last night."

I instantly tensed. If mom called it couldn't be good. Did something happen to Eddie or Gale or Madge? "What did she say?" I finally said.

"Don't worry, nothing bad. She just wanted to know how your first day went. I told her you got off to a rocky start but you were good throughout."

I looked at her wide eyed. "Got off to a rocky start? She's going to think I wreaked havoc onto this place. Why couldn't you just say that I was the perfect girl all through?"

Effie frowned at me. "Because I will not lie to your mother about how you are doing here. I might be going on a little lenient but don't think that, that can't and won't change, understand?"

I nodded.

"Now I went through the liberty of unpacking your clothes and I noticed that all you had were T-shirts and jeans. No skirts or dresses. And it's summer, you know and if you're going to stay in this town you'll need to have them so if you don't mind I would like to take you to the mall and buy some."

I opened my mouth to say no but stopped at the look on her face. Effie didn't have a kid, I didn't know her well enough to know why but I could tell that she wanted one badly and I wasn't going to be the person that ruined her obviously good mood just because she wanted to buy me a few dresses. So instead I smiled and said, "Why not."

And that's how I ended up inside a forever 21 dressing room with piles of outfits next to me. I had just put on my fifteenth dress, a dark blue, thick strap dress with a thin brown belt and stepped out to show Effie.

"Where am I supposed to where this to?" I asked as I came out but stopped in my tracks when I realised that there was no one there.

"Well, beautiful, you could always wear it to the party my buddies throwing." A bronzed haired boy said to me as he was walking by.

"Um… do I know you?"

He stopped walking and turned to me. "Well obviously not."

"Is there a reason you're lurking around the changing rooms?"

"You ask a lot of questions, you know."

He moved closer to me and I took a step back trying to distance myself from him. I didn't know who he was and I didn't feel comfortable with him so close to me. "Is there a reason you're here?" I asked again.

"Well if you must know, I'm waiting for my girlfriend and I was just chatting it up with Effie before she left to the ladies."

I couldn't help but laugh at his words. "Your girlfriend you say. Well I wish I could believe that."

The moment I finished my sentence a girl with long brown hair and bright green eyes exited out of a changing stall. She looked around for a moment then her eyes brightened as she saw the boy standing not four inches away from me.

"Finnick, stop harassing the poor girl and tell me if this top looks good on me."

He made no attempt to move away from me but was looking at the girl now. "It looks perfect sweetheart and I wasn't harassing her I was just inviting her to Thresh's party tonight."

"Well then take a couple steps back and ask her." She turned to me and smiled. "I'm really sorry about him. He doesn't really get the term personal space. I'm Annie Cresta by the way and that's my boyfriend Finnick Odair." She said boyfriend as if she was marking her territory and I could get why. Finnick was good looking and probably had a ton of girls after him but lucky for Annie, I wasn't one of them.

"I'm Katniss Everdeen."

"Everdeen." Finnick said, "You're the girl Peeta has been-" He was cut off by the arrival of Effie.

"Oh Katniss, that dress looks just wonderful on you!"

"It looks great Effie-"

"_Aunt _Effie." She corrected.

"Aunt Effie but I just can't afford it and I'll have nowhere to wear it to."

But she wouldn't listen. She just waved me off and said. "Nonsense, you can where it anywhere you'd like and Finnick dear just told me that you were invited to a party tonight."

I nodded my head and went back into the changing room ready for another half hour of trying on clothes.

It was nearly 3:00 when I we entered the car and Effie suggested that we'd drive to the bakery.

We entered the store and I couldn't help but feel a slight flutter when I saw Peeta behind the counter but I ignored it. There was also a woman around Effie's age with straight blonde hair and blue eyes like Peeta's but darker. She had a warm smile on her face while talking to a customer. Then she looked up and gave a wave to Effie.

"Hi Effie, how are you."

"Oh I'm great, Sylvia."

Peeta looked up and grinned when he saw me. "Hey."

I sat down in front of him and turned to look at Effie and Sylvia. "Hello I'm Katniss, Effie's niece." I said with a stretched hand.

"Sylvia." She shook it and gave me a tight lipped smile. "Peeta told me that he met you yesterday."

I looked at Peeta and saw that his cheeks were tinged with a slight shade of pink.

"Yeah," I said, "He gave me a cheese bun to try and it was amazing."

"Well then I guess we'll have to get a dozen cheese buns." Effie said.

Effie and Sylvia started talking and I turned to Peeta. His back was to me, packing a bunch of cheese buns for me. "Do you know a Thresh?" I asked, trying to get his attention.

He turned around then said, "Yeah, He's having a party tonight actually. Do you want to come?"

"I was actually already invited. By a guy named Finnick." I added.

He gave a loud laugh. "So you've met Finnick?"

"Yeah. In Forever 21 with his girlfriend, Annie."

"Well would you like me to give you a ride?" He looked slightly nervous but I didn't know why. "If you have someone else to take you that's fine." He said quickly.

"No I don't. I would love for you to take me."

"Okay. It's a date. I mean not a date unless you want it to be but-"

"I'll see you later." I said, slightly laughing.

Effie was getting up and paying for the bread so I got up and gave him a quick wave.

"I'll see you later." He called out.

I entered the car and as we were driving home I spoke up. "I don't think Mrs. Mellark likes me too much."

"She's a truly kind person she just is quick to assumptions. Give her time, okay?"

I nodded and looked straight ahead, wondering what was to come to the party tonight.

**Thanks for reading this chapter and tell me whether or not you liked it. Don't forget to tell me whether you would like longer chapters or me to keep it the same length. **

**Review, Favourite, Follow and have a great day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, so I decided that I would try to update every Friday. Key word try. School starts in a week for me and I'm not the most organised person so it'll take me some time to get into the rhythm of things but if at any time it doesn't come Friday it will definitely come, at the latest, in two days.**

**And for a Guest reviewer: This is just the beginning and I'm just trying to get Katniss to meet people but don't worry I've got a bunch of stuff planned for this story. Some of it kinda starts in this chapter.**

**Oh and I do not own The Hunger Games all rights go to Suzanne Collins. (I keep forgetting to do a disclaimer.)**

**Anyways, Chapter 5 everyone…**

I was looking at myself in the mirror when I heard a quiet knock on the door. "Come in!" I yelled.

Effie entered the room and smiled. "You look gorgeous. Let down your hair, it would look better."

I nodded and took my braid out. I was wearing the blue dress I had tried on earlier and a small part of me was hoping Peeta would like my outfit.

"If you have any trouble call me, okay?"

I nodded but then stopped her just before she left. "Why are you letting me go? Mom would freak if she found out."

To my surprise Effie laughed. "Katniss, this is a small town. Don't you think that if there was underage drinking going on, we would know? And Thresh is an angel. Especially when it comes to his little sister, Rue."

I stood there, utterly shocked then she got a suspicious look on her face. "Where you hoping there would be alcohol?"

Before I could answer her the doorbell went off and we made our way downstairs. Before I opened the door I looked at Effie and said, "I was just shocked because back home you could do almost anything without getting caught. I kind of like the way it is here better." I added quickly before opening the door.

Peeta stared at me for a while then seemed to realise he was staring and smiled. "You look good. No, more than good, great. You look great. I like your hair down."

I saw the blush forming on his cheeks and the look he gave himself like he couldn't believe he just said that. "Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself." He was wearing a blue shirt and tight jeans that I must admit did wonders to his butt.

"Be back by ten." We heard Effie yell behind us.

He led me to his car and opened the door for me. "I guess chivalry isn't dead."

He laughed as he got into the car as well. "I'm pretty sure I was just being polite."

"So…" I said after a few minutes, "What kind of party is it?"

"Just a typical school's over party that's four days late." He saw my expression and quickly added. "You don't have to be in our school to come to the party. Almost everyone is invited."

I didn't miss the fact that he said _almost_ everyone was invited but decided to just drop it. We spent five more minutes driving before we pulled up into a parked neighborhood and I started to wonder how rich all these people were. The whole neighborhood was filled with huge houses that looked like house the entire family from 19 kids and counting and still have rooms left over.

We got out of the car and I hesitantly walked to the door. Peeta took my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry, everyone will love you."

"How are you so sure?"

"Well I like you, don't I? If I didn't would I be hear with you right now."

I gave him a playful shove and said, "I bet you like everyone."

"I try." He said as he opened the door.

The few people that paid attention to the door opening hollered his name in greeting. Then a handsome Finnick walked over to us with his shoulders wrapped around Annie who was in a white and light pink dress.

"Katniss Everdeen. I see you took my advice on the dress." He said.

It took me a moment to realise what he was saying then gave him a small smile but he was having none of it and engulfed me in a hug. I snuck a look at Annie only to find her smiling at us and then turning to talk to Peeta.

Finnick let go of me and gave me a devilish smile. "Let's go meet some people."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me along and I looked back to see Peeta still talking to Annie. He took me to the kitchen where there were more people talking and snacking on chips and pop. The one person that stood out was a big African-American guy who was talking to a girl with wide, brown eyes and short, spiky, brown hair. He had kind and gentle eyes but also looked like he could crush you if you got him mad.

"Thresh! Buddy!" Finnick said loudly, trying to get the guys attention.

He gave him a small wave and continued his conversation with the girl then seemed to notice I was there and quickly walked over to me. "Let me guess, Katniss Everdeen."

"The one and only."

"Finn said a lot about you. I was surprised Annie didn't turn crazy jealous when he was done."

"That's because my Annie's the best girlfriend ever."

"Well said, sweetheart." A small voice entering the room said.

Peeta snuck up beside me and led me away from the conversing couple and to a group of people with Thresh hot on our tails. The same girl that was talking to Thresh was now in this group of people and they stopped talking when they saw me. I stood there, fidgety under the eyes of four people.

"Hello." I finally said.

They responded with a chorus of hi's then Peeta said, "Katniss, this is Johanna Mason, Delly Cartwright, Thom Smith, Darius Wilson."

Johanna was the girl that was talking to Thresh earlier, Delly was a plump, perky, girl that with big blonde hair and dark blue eyes, Thom looked like he could be Gale's brother, dark brown hair and grey eyes, and Darius had fiery red hair and deep green eyes.

"Guys, this is Katniss."

Delly was the first one to speak up. "Hi," She said with a hint of a country accent. "Oh, your hair! It's so pretty! I wish I had hair like that. Don't get me wrong, I love my hair but your hair is like a hairstylist's dream."

"Um, thank you." I said.

The rest of them, including Peeta, laughed and I stood there, lost at the joke. Then Peeta leaned in and whispered in my ear. "Delly wants to run a hair salon when she's out of school. She'll be making comments on your hair for as long as you're staying here." I nodded and he leaned back and said louder. "I'm going to get us drinks. What would you like?"

I shrugged. "Surprise me."

He gave me a small smile. "Got it."

I looked back to the people standing in front of me. "Let's move to the living room." Darius suggested.

We made our way to the living room and Johanna took a sip of her drink then spoke up. "So where are you from?"

"Montana." I replied.

We spent an hour talking, hanging out, and playing a few games and Peeta had gone to get me another drink when I remembered something he said and decided that there was nothing I could lose to ask. "Um, when Peeta was driving me here he said that almost everyone from your grade was invited. Why isn't everyone invited?" I asked Johanna who was the closest to me.

Johanna laughed. "Don't you worry your little head about it, okay? Some people just aren't worth talking about."

I was taken aback at the way she was talking to me, like I was a little girl that couldn't handle shit. I was just about to say something when Peeta came towards us with two drinks in hand and not a second later the door was wrenched open and an obviously drunk burly boy with blonde hair came barrelling through the door.

"Why didn't anyone tell me there was a party here?" He yelled loud enough for the people in the kitchen, upstairs, and the backyard to hear.

"Take a guess." I heard Johanna mutter.

I was about to ask who these guys were when the guy locked eyes with me and came barreling over. "Hey beautiful, I haven't seen you around here. Why don't you say we leave this joint and I take you to the backseat of my car, maybe fog up the windows." He slurred.

I stood up, revolted, and brought my hand back and slapped him. He looked at me, enraged. "You little bitch!" He yelled.

He was about to pounce me but Peeta, and Finnick, who I didn't know was even in the room, grabbed him and led him out of the house.

It was silent for a few seconds until Johanna burst out gave a slow applause. "You are the only girl, other than me of course, that has ever given that jerk a slap and for that, I applaud you."

I gave her a grin. I really liked these people, even flirty Finnick. They all gave me this vibe as if they were one big family.

But big blonde kinda put me out of the party mood and I was very ready to leave. I was heading out just as Peeta and Finnick came back, looking a bit disgruntled. I gave them a quick wave but Peeta caught my arm before I could leave. "Where are you going?"

"Home."

"Well you're not walking."

I huffed frustrated. "I'm not a damsel in distress. I don't need your help."

He moved outside and shut the door to give us some privacy. "I don't think you're a damsel in distress. I just want to make sure you get home okay."

We stared at each other for a few seconds then I sighed and walked to his car. We sat there in silence for a minute before I finally said quietly, "I'm sorry. I guess I'm not used to someone caring so much."

I could feel his eyes boring into my head but I refused to look at him.

"Katniss." He said softly.

I still didn't look but tears started pooling in my eyes.

"Katniss, look at me."

I glanced a look at him and his raw expression broke me. I started sobbing and he pulled me towards him giving me a strangely comfortable hug. I sobbed on his shoulder and he simply let me.

I pulled back, feeling slightly embarrassed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I care about you, okay?"

I gave him a small smile and nodded.

His face suddenly had a curious expression. "Do you want to go somewhere?"

I looked at the time on the dash board. 8:28.

"Sure." I said wiping my eyes. His eyes got bright and he started to drive.

"Okay," He said, "But a quick pit stop first."

* * *

"Cheese buns?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"In case we get hungry." He said with laughter in his voice.

I smiled at his thoughtfulness. We were in front of the Mellark Bakery where Peeta all but demanded to go. He looked back and waved at a gentled eyed man that was obviously his father then entered the car and started to drive.

As we were driving I looked into his azure eyes. It was full of happiness and laughter then turned my head back to the windshield only to find that we were in front of a meadow. My eyes swelled in happiness at the beautiful scenery and I quickly got out to get a closer look. The grass was green and healthy and there were little patches of dandelions all over the place then I look up at the sky. It was fairly dark for only 9:00 and the stars big and bright. I looked at Peeta in awe and he looked nervous as if I wouldn't like it.

"Peeta… I-I don't know what to say. It's beautiful."

He let out a sigh of relief. "Really?" I nodded, "Then come on let's sit down and enjoy the view."

We made our way to the middle of the meadow and sat down. I spared a glance at Peeta only to see he was staring intently at me. He realised I was looking and dug into the bag of cheese buns. Instead of cheese buns though, he brought out a thermos full of hot chocolate.

"Sneaky. I didn't even know you brought it."

He laughed and poured some into a cup and said. "I hope you don't mind us sharing a cup."

I shook my head as a no then said, "You know, behind my house we had a small meadow and just beyond that there was this huge forest. My dad always took me there. He taught me how to use a bow and arrow and a whole bunch of songs."

"Can you sing one for me?"

I looked at him. I hadn't sang in ages and didn't even know if I could remember the words but I tried.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you._

There was more to the song but I just couldn't remember. I looked at Peeta to see him grinning at me. "You're amazing."

"I haven't sung since my dad died." I told him quietly

"Well then I'm glad that I am the first to hear it."

**Chapter 5 everybody! Part two of this meadow scene will be uploaded next week Friday because I don't have the time to do it for this Friday. Tell me whether you liked it or not by reviewing and also please follow, favorite, and just like it in general. See you next Friday :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I feel awful guys. I'm so sorry I'm updating late but I'm trying to get a routine while I'm back at school so I won't be able to update every week. Updates will just come when it comes but I promise it won't be over a month.**

**Anyways, chapter 6…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or any of the characters all rights go to Suzanne Collins.**

Chapter 6

I looked at him and saw the little things that I could only see when I really studied him. Like the way his eyelashes glittered in the moonlight or the little freckle on his chin.

He caught me staring and I quickly looked away, embarrassed, but then he spoke in a nervous voice. "I really like you Katniss." That got my attention. I looked back at him and he quickly went on. "I mean I know I've only known you for two days but, I know it sounds stupid but I feel like we have a connection."

I stared at him for a few moments and didn't speak until I saw the look of rejection and hurt on his face. "You don't have to feel the same way. I just don't want to regret never saying anything." He said before I could get a word in.

"No!" I said too loudly. My cheeks burned in embarrassment then I said more quietly. "No, I like you too. I've just… I've never been in a real relationship. None with actual feelings."

"Okay well we could start by telling each other more about ourselves. I don't know much about you except you live near a forest."

"Um well, I have a dog. His name is Eddie and he's an orange Spinone Italiano. I found him in the forest and he was really hurt so I got my dad to take him to the hospital and I begged my parents to let me keep him. My dad died a few months after that."

"I'm so sorry. I'm sure he was a great guy."

"He was." I said holding back tears. "Anyways, he's like the best dog ever. I wish he was here but my mom told me I couldn't bring him with me as part of my punishment. What about you?"

"Well I don't think there's much to tell about me. I paint, I have a cat, well it's Prim's cat. Her name is buttercup and she's really ugly. I don't see what Prim sees in her."

"I'm not a cat person either. When I was five I was at the park a few minutes away from my house and I saw this cat with cute big eyes and I leaned down to pet it and it lunged at my wrist and gave me a scar."

I showed him the three claw marks on my wrist and he started laughing. "It's not a funny. My parents almost had a heart attack when they saw me all bloody.

We shared a laugh then it quickly died down and we stared at each other in silence. "You know what else people in a relationship do?" He finally said.

"Um…"

He moved very close to me, staring intently into my eyes then moved a strand of hair that had fallen out of its braid away from my face before leaning in and kissing me.

The kiss was electrifying. I felt tingles all over and never wanted it to end. He leaned back with a small smile on his face and I'm sure I just looked ruffled by the intensity of it all. "That was…" I trailed off.

"Great." He finished for me

"No, better than great. I don't think I've ever had a kiss like that."

"Good. That kind of boosts my ego."

I laughed a little and looked back at the stars. "Do you think I earned the first thing you did to land you in here?" He said suddenly.

I sighed before answering him. "I did some pretty messed up stuff and they were all because my dad died and my mom was absorbing herself into work and I just wanted her to pay attention to me. The first one that I was caught for was because I was caught with alcohol on school grounds and a guy gave me drugs to deliver to someone and I was caught with it. The dude that gave it to me denied that I was his. I'll admit that I was drinking the alcohol but I would never touch drugs or anything. So the police came and my mom came and it was all a big mess."

He stayed silent for a while and I couldn't help but get nervous. What if he judged me and didn't want to be with me? This wasn't even the worst I've done. "Please don't judge me." I said, "I know what I did was wrong but I've had enough judgment over the last two years to last a lifetime."

He looks at my pained expression in surprise. "No! No, I don't judge you or anything, I'm just thinking." He paused for a moment before asking. "Did the guy that gave you the drugs ever get caught?"

"Yeah, a few months before school ended, we were doing locker checks and they found a bag of it in his locker."

Peeta smirked. "Good, anyone who hurts Katniss Everdeen shouldn't get away with it."

He glanced at his phone and suddenly stood up. "We should get going. I don't want to get you back to Effie late."

"Okay." I said and stood up as well.

We cleared up the hot chocolate and moved back to Peeta's car. We sat there in silence for a while then I finally said. "Thank you. For a lot of things really. For not judging me for taking me out there… for caring." I whispered the last part and it was so quiet I wasn't sure if he even heard it.

"I will always care. Never doubt that, okay?"

I nodded. "I won't."

He leaned in and kissed me again.

"I don't think I want this night to end." I said. "It was perfect. Other than the part with the big blonde dude." I added.

"I'm glad."

The smile on his face made me want to kiss him again but he had already started the car and was driving again. But a feeling of dread washed over me when I realised that we would have to end this relationship. No matter how perfect it felt there will come a time when I would have to go back home and leave Peeta here.

**Sorry it's short guys but I felt I had to get it to you. I'm loving your responses to my story and I just want to thank you guys for sticking with me. Next chapter will be in Peeta's POV cause I've been dying to do that for a while now. **

**Review, follow, favourite and have a great day. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I feel like the reviewing has kinda declined since like the fourth chapter and I just want to say that I really appreciate all the reviews and hope that I get more. This story is in Peeta's POV so enjoy… **

Chapter 7 (Peeta's POV)

I couldn't get her out of my mind.

Katniss Everdeen.

Witty, mysterious, and downright gorgeous, _and she's all mine_. From the moment I saw her I knew she was special and that I would have to make a move before someone else did because let's face it there were probably hundreds of guys lined up, ready to have her but I got to her first.

I was the one that would be able to stare into her grey eyes all day or weave my hand through her hair and kiss her whenever I felt like it. It sounded a lot like heaven.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the front door open. The store wasn't open yet and no one except me should be here because it was my turn to open shop. I heard my dad's loud voice echo through the store. "Peeta!" He called, "Is that you in the back?"

"Yeah."

His loud footsteps drew closer and he was soon standing in front of the door. "So who was that girl in your car last night?" He asked, getting right to the point.

"Did you come you come to the store this early just to ask me that?"

I knew that wasn't why he was here though. He like me was so used to waking up early that it just came naturally. It was mainly just us though, Rye was a lazy ass, mom could never do anything right this early in the morning so dad just said it would be best if she slept in, and Prim was a girl and whenever someone woke Prim up early she would go full on bitch mode. It just wasn't worth it. So the job was left to me and my dad.

He didn't say anything in response so I decided to just answer his question. "Her name is Katniss. Katniss Everdeen."

"The one your mom doesn't like?"

I nodded. "Yes but that's only because she doesn't know him. She thinks she's trouble because of all the things her mom said but if she actually got to know her I bet she would love her."

Dad sighed and gave a small smiled. "You know your mom is just looking out for you. She loves you and doesn't want to see you hurt."

"I like her," I told him quietly, "I kissed her last night and I have this strong connection with her that I know she feels too and I don't want to lose her because of mom or anyone else."

He gave me a sad smile and I immediately knew what he was thinking. Katniss was here for one and only one reason: To shape up her act. And I knew for a fact that her mother would never let her stay just for a relationship but I wouldn't focus on that now. I was going to enjoy the time I had with her and I had a great idea for how I could do that.

"I want to do something for her though." Dad moved towards the table to be closer to me. "She had a dog, Eddie, and her mom wouldn't let her bring him with her and I could really tell she was heartbroken about it so I want to find a way to get her mom to let me bring Eddie and surprise her."

"You know," He said, "you are just the same way as I was with your mother when I was your age. Is your plan a little ambitious? Yes, but I'm rooting for you and I'll help you with whatever you need."

"Thanks."

"Oh, before I forget, I came here to tell you that Mrs. Fredrickton called and there's placed an order for Sam's birthday cake."

"This early?" I asked.

He shrugged. "She said it was a last minute thing, with the baby and all they completely forgot about the cake."

"Okay." He got up to leave. "Bye dad."

"Bye Pete and good luck. I hope you really wow her."

"Thanks."

It had been almost four weeks since I talked to my dad and I had been doing everything I could to get that dog here. I had gone to Effie's house to get Mrs. Everdeen's number and had tried calling it a bunch of times but it seemed like I was always getting voice mail.

Now I was sitting on the front porch of my house, trying for what seemed to be the millionth time to call Katniss's mom and my hope to bring Eddie to Katniss slowly dwindling.

But the really challenging part was hiding the whole thing from Katniss. She was naturally suspicious and I was probably the worst liar on the planet. I didn't even want to imaging all the possible scenarios going through her head and that was why I had to speed this whole thing up.

The phone started ringing and I prayed to whoever was out there that someone would pick up.

_Ring. _

_Ring._

_Ring._

The phone suddenly stopped ringing and I heard a voice on the other end but instead of a feminine voice, I heard a deep, obviously masculine, voice. "Hello?" He asked.

"Hi!" I said quickly, "Um, I'm looking for Mrs. Everdeen."

"She's working but I can take a message. I'm Gale Hawthorne, a family friend."

I gave a silent cheer. This person actually knew Mrs. Everdeen. I was suddenly driven with excitement and hope but also felt a twinge of jealousy that Katniss never mentioned him to me. We had gotten to know more about each other over the weeks and the fact that she never mentioned him to me worried me. "I'm Peeta Mellark and I'm actually calling because of Katniss."

"Is she okay? Did something happen?" He asked frantically.

"No, nothing like that. I'm her boyfriend-"

"Boyfriend!" He exclaimed, "She never told me she had a boyfriend. The Katniss Everdeen I know would never be caught dead with one."

"Well, um, I guess she changed her mind but that's not why I called. I called because I'm trying to see if Mrs. Everdeen can allow Eddie to come here. I've been trying to call her but nobody ever picks up."

"Yeah, she's always working so it's kind of hard to get her."

"Well, could you ask her to call me back so we can talk and please don't tell Katniss if you guys talk anytime soon."

"I'll tell her for you and um, don't hurt her okay? She's going through a tough time and she doesn't need a guy breaking her heart too. If you do I'll come over here myself and kick your ass."

I gave a small chuckle. "Don't worry, I'll be kicking my own ass before you can even get to the airport."

"Well call 555-987 if you need any help. Eddie really misses her."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I cut the phone and went back inside where I saw mom sitting in the living room, reading a novel. Probably one of her Vivi Anna books. She looked up at me. "Need anything, honey?"

"I just was just wondering if maybe you and dad would like to have Katniss over for dinner tomorrow. We've been dating for a couple of weeks now and I think it would be nice if she officially met you guys."

"Peeta…" I knew by her tone that she would need a lot of convincing but luckily, I had already thought ahead.

"I know you don't like her but you haven't even met her. Where would you be if dad's parents never gave you a chance? I really like her mom, just give her a chance."

She sighed and gave me a soft smile. "Of course you would mention your father's parents. She can come over for dinner."

I grinned and went over to give her a big hug. "Thanks mom!" I ran out the door sending Katniss a quick text.

Meet me at the dock in 10 minutes.

I got there in about five minutes and waited with a huge grin on my face. I was excited that I had finally gotten a hold of Katniss's mom and that my mom had agreed to having dinner with her.

I heard footsteps and looked up. It wasn't Katniss I saw but Glimmer Sparks. She stood in front of me with a strange smile on her face. Sure Glimmer was pretty but in the plastic kind of way. She had bleached blonde hair and green eyes, but everyone knew they were contacts because she didn't like her brown eyes.

She took a step closer to me and I stepped back. "I heard you were dating that new girl." She said, "I know you're doing it to make me jealous but honestly, how can I be jealous of her. She's an ugly skank and I think you could have done a bit better."

She moved in closer to me and kissed me. I stood still for a few seconds trying to process what she was doing then it finally made sense in my head.

I was kissing Glimmer.

And it felt wrong. I tried to move away from her but she pulled me back. Then a head of brown hair caught my eye. It was Katniss and she was running away with tears in her eyes.

I pulled away from Glimmer and ran after her. "Katniss!" I called, "Katniss please!"

She stopped for a moment and my heart broke when she looked at me. Her already bloodshot eyes were filled with hurt, anger, and regret. "I knew it was too good to be true. I knew in the back of my head that I shouldn't trust you but what did I do? I went ahead and trusted you."

"That wasn't what it looked-"

"Don't you dare tell me it wasn't what it looked like. I saw you sucking face with that girl. Was I not good enough for you?"

"You were I-"

"I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear whatever you have to say ever again."

With that she ran away. I wanted to cry or punch something or both. I looked back to see Glimmer completely gone from the scene.

Typical.

I walked back home trying to hold myself together. I walked through the front door to find mom still curled up on the chair. She looked at me and was instantly worried. "Honey, what's wrong?"

As she said those words it was like a dam broke inside of me. I let out all the tears I was holding and started full on sobbing. Mom pulled me into a hug and asked me what was wrong. "I messed up mom."

She sat me down and I told her everything that happened. When I was done she looked at me and said. "Did I raise you to be a quitter?" I shook my head. "No I didn't so I don't expect you to just let her go that easy. I think she's trouble but you obviously like her so go call her and beg her to forgive you."

I gave her a nod and took out my phone dialing her home number in case she didn't want to talk to me.

"Hello? Effie speaking." Effie said when she picked up.

"Hi Effie." I tried to make my voice sound neutral, "Um is Katniss there? I just really need to apologise."

"I didn't see her come in. Wait one second while I ask Haymitch."

I heard her shuffle and then I faintly heard Haymitch say "I thought she was with the Peeta boy." Then he paused and said. "I'm going to need a drink for this."

Effie's voice was suddenly loud and clear but also a little bit panicked. "Why isn't she with you? What happened?"

Before I could answer I heard Haymitch's loud voice say, "Where's my alcohol?"

I quickly pieced together everything. Katniss must have snuck in and stole Haymitch's booze. All I needed to know was where she was. She couldn't be safe out there, possibly drunk and I needed to get her before she hurt herself.

"I'll go looking for her, Effie. Don't worry."

"Please get her here safe."

"I will."

**I hope that was good for you guys. I've been super busy and probably could have made it longer but I think this was a pretty good place for it to end. Leave you guys with a bit of a cliffy. **

**Anyways, tell me if you liked it or not and review, favourite, and follow. Not necessarily in that order :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am astounded with the response I got to the last chapter. I have 42 followers and this is just the eighth chapter. Thank you guys so much and on to chapter 8 of the story…**

Chapter 8 (Peeta's POV)

I quickly hung up the phone and searched for items that I could possibly need.

A blanket, flashlight, water and some snacks. I eyed a bag of cheese buns on the kitchen table and quickly took it. Grabbing the car keys, I headed out the door and towards the car. As I drove I tried to think of places where she could be.

My first thought was the meadow but why would she be somewhere that reminded her of me. There was also the dock but I highly doubted that as well, the next place could be the beach but that was a far walk from Effie's house but it was still worth a try.

I drove as fast as I could to the beach but the moment I parked there I knew she couldn't be there. There was no sign that anyone had been there in the last half hour. No beer bottles left astray, not even any footprints. My heart sank because that meant I wasn't any closer to finding out where she could be.

I closed my eyes, trying to get myself together then started driving to the meadow. I knew it was a long shot but if there was any chance that she could be there…

A few tears leaked out of my eyes and I wiped them almost immediately. What I thought would be an awesome day turned out to be the worst day of my life. I had finally gotten a hold of someone that could help me get Eddie here but the way things were going I probably wouldn't need to bring Eddie because Katniss and I wouldn't be on speaking terms.

I parked in front of the meadow searching for any sign of Katniss. The place was big and there was an area with tall grass where someone could hide and no one would find them unless they went in there. Katniss and I had been in there a couple times playing a challenging game of hide and seek.

* * *

"_Katniss!" I yelled with laughter in my voice._

"_This isn't Marco Polo. You're not supposed to yell my name." She sounded like she was right behind me but when I looked around she was nowhere to be found. _

"_How did you do that?" _

_I was met with silence but saw a few leaves shuffling and instantly knew where she was. _

_Being quiet wasn't my strong suit but I tried my best to sneak up from behind. I tiptoed my way until I could see her back then tackled her to the ground. She gave a squeal of delight. "Peeta!"_

_I laughed and gave her a not so chaste kiss. "That was fun."_

"_When did you get so good at sneaking up on me?"_

"_When I knew that that would be the only way I could find you."_

_She stared at me for a little bit then got up. "Okay enough mushy gushy stuff. Let's go and enjoy the rest of our day."_

_She helped me up and gave me a short kiss. "Okay, no more mushy gushy stuff."_

_I held out my hand and looked intently at her. And at that moment I realised something. _

_I was falling in love with Katniss Everdeen._

* * *

I was falling in love with her and I just might have ruined any chance of our relationship going anywhere.

I didn't see Katniss anywhere and, starting to get desperate, I went back into the car and drove to the dock.

When I got there I almost cried in relief. I could see Haymitch's liquor bottles strewn around. I looked over the railing then did a double take. Was it just my imagination or did I see something brown in the water?

I looked closer and saw long brown hair moving in the water. It couldn't be Katniss. She couldn't be in there.

I franticly took of my shirt and dropped my phone then jumped in the water. I looked around, trying to see if I could find her anywhere. Then I saw it; a pale motionless hand. I quickly swam to it and pulled her over my shoulder. We surfaced and I took a deep breath. I dragged her to the grass and laid her down. I ran to get my phone and called 911.

"911 what is your emergency?" Said the calm voice of the operator.

"My girlfriend was drinking and I just found her in the lake." I told her, my voice thick with tears.

"Is she breathing?" I leaned over her chest and was thankful to hear the faint beating of her heart.

"Yes but only weakly."

"Tell me where you are and we can come help your girlfriend."

I told her everything and sat next to Katniss, crying and whispering reassuring words.

A few minutes later I heard the ambulance siren. I looked at Katniss; her hand was getting colder and she was getting paler.

A man and woman came up to us and checked Katniss's pulse then nodded at each other before lifting her up unto a stretcher. The man came up to me and gave me a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry," he said, "Your girlfriend will be fine. You got her right in time. Why don't you put your shirt on and ride the ambulance with her."

I nodded and grabbed my shirt then entered the ambulance with the man. I took a seat next to Katniss. She had an oxygen mask over her mouth and nose. I took her right hand and kissed it. "Everything is going to be okay." I kept whispering in her ear.

When we got to the hospital they quickly took her to the emergency room. I was reluctant to leave her side but they wouldn't let me be in the room with her and I had to talk to the receptionist and call Effie and Haymitch.

In what seemed like seconds after I made the call, Effie and Haymitch burst through the door and hounded me with questions.

"What happened?"

"Is she okay?"

"Did she drink all my alcohol?"

Effie hit Haymitch when he made the comment then looked at me to start talking.

"I don't know much. I drove around looking for her then I found Haymitch's alcohol on the dock then when I looked over the railing I saw her hair splayed out everywhere so I jumped over and got her as quick as possible."

We sat at the waiting room for what felt like days but were probably only an hour before we saw the doctor walking towards us. "She's okay," Effie let out a sigh of relief, "but she has a broken wrist and a mild concussion. I'm going to keep her overnight just to make sure she's stable but when she's released she's on a mild bed rest. She shouldn't be doing anything strenuous for a few days. You can go ahead and see her but she might be a little bit drowsy."

He led the way to her room and I gave a nervous smile when I saw her on her bed but my smile dropped when I saw the look on her face. If looks could kill I would be a thousand feet underground right now.

Effie rushed past me with Haymitch moving in a much slower pace. He seemed like he wanted to be anywhere but here but then I saw a worriedness flash in his eye as he walked by me.

"Hey guys." Katniss said weakly.

"Hi honey, how are you feeling?" Effie asked.

"Like I almost drowned." She told her smiling.

To say I was surprised that she was cracking jokes when she almost died was an understatement but that didn't stop me from smiling with her.

"Do you think you could tell me what happened? Was there a reason you jumped off the dock?"

She looked at us with wide eyes. All the tiredness completely gone. "Did _he _tell you I tried to drown myself? Because that's a load of crap! I wouldn't try to kill myself because of anyone let alone him!"

I felt hurt. I didn't do anything to her and she wouldn't even give me a chance to explain that it wasn't what she thought she saw. "I didn't tell anyone that you tried to kill yourself but if you didn't jump how else did you end up floating in the water?"

"I fell, you ass! I was leaning against the railing and the next thing I knew I was falling into the water."

Effie and Haymitch looked back and forth at both of us and then Haymitch finally said. "I'm feeling kind of hungry, do you want to see if we can get something from the vending machine?"

Effie nodded and they both hastily got up, trying to leave the awkward situation. Just before we left Effie looked back with soft eyes and said, "Ask a nurse to get us if you need anything."

When she left I moved closer to Katniss. She was about to say something but I jumped in before she could. "I'm sorry. I understand if you never want to speak to me again but I just want you to give me the chance to explain." She didn't say anything so I continued. "I was so excited to see you that I got there early. While I was waiting Glimmer came and started telling me that I could do way better and then she kissed me."

I looked into her eyes as I said the next part so she could really understand. "I'm falling in love with you Katniss. I could've lost you today and never told you. I don't care if you don't believe me and never talked to me again but I just needed to tell you."

I got up to leave but didn't feel sad or angry. I had said everything I was feeling and if she didn't believe me then that was her loss.

"I like you." She said unexpectedly, "I think I'm falling in love you and it scares me shitless. The only person I had ever loved was my dad and he's dead. And it hurt. It hurt to see you with her. The one person who was making me love again was gone. Just like my dad."

I turned around pierced her with my eyes. "I'll never leave you. Not unless you want me to go."

"But that's not true. Maybe it'd be best if we broke up. I'll have to go back home eventually."

"So what?"

She looked at me with questioning eyes.

I sat down on the edge of her bed and held her good hand. "So what? Who cares if you'll be going back home. We'll figure something out when the time comes but for now, let's enjoy the time we have."

I gave her hand a kiss and she smiled. "Okay." She paused then said, "You know if my mom finds out I was drinking and broke my wrist in the process she would freak and make me stay longer."

"How did you break your wrist?"

"I hit it on the support pole on my way down." Silence overtook us but then she spoke again, "I never thanked you for saving my life. I really appreciate it."

I kissed her forehead and noticed her stifle a yawn. "Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

"Yes Sarah I know." I heard Effie say into the phone. "I am looking after her. Considering what she's done under your watch I don't think you have the right to say that…hello?"

She put her phone back and looked at Haymitch. "Can you believe her, saying I'm irresponsible. As if she's any better. If she was responsible Katniss wouldn't be here in the first place."

"She's just overreacting like always." He said half bored.

Effie huffed and leaned into Haymitch's shoulder. "I know but she just infuriates me sometimes."

I sat down across from them sending a text to mom that Katniss was okay and I would probably stay overnight. "Did you guys make up?" Haymitch asked.

I nodded. "She was feeling tired so she's sleeping now."

"You should probably head home." Effie said, "Haymitch can drive you and bring your car over tomorrow."

"No." I said firmly. "I made a promise and I plan to keep it."

**Chapter 8 guys! **

**Two things. First of all I'm really sorry if the whole looking for Katniss thing confuses you. I live in BC and we have two things. Lakes and forest. In this story there's a lake and a beach (if that's possible) and the dock is at the lake. Cause I felt like I'd mess it up if I put the dock at the beach.**

**And second I'm not sure if I mentioned Katniss's mom's name in a previous chapter so if I used two different names tell me. **

**Review, Follow, and Favorite. Not necessarily in that order.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 (Katniss POV)

I opened my eyes to see Peeta sleeping on the chair in what must have been an uncomfortable position. After a minute he started opening his eyes. He looked around until his eyes landed on me.

"Good morning." His voice was deep and heavy, from sleep and his dishevelled blonde hair was splayed about. In other words he looked hot.

I gave him a small smile and patted the space next to me on my bed. "Come stay with me."

He gave me a nervous look as if something would go wrong if he did. "I could hurt you."

I gave him a pleading look and finally he sighed. He climbed on and adjusted himself. I turned around and stared at him, taking everything in. I didn't have much time to really absorb what had happened to me. I had seen Peeta making out with a blonde bimbo then my stupid self chose to steal some of Haymitch's alcohol and walk to the dock and then being me, I fell of the dock, hitting my head and breaking my wrist in the process. Then Peeta saves my life and tells me he's falling in love with me.

He must have noticed the small smile that formed on my face because he grinned back. "The doctors said you could leave when Effie and Haymitch sign the release forms. But you're on bed rest for a few days." When I didn't say anything he frowned. "Are you okay? You've barely said anything since you woke up."

"I'm fine. I'm just getting a headache but I think I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? Do want me to call a nurse?"

I shook my head. "No, I just want to go home."

'Okay, I'll go tell Haymitch and Effie that you're awake then." He gave me a peck on the cheek and got up.

As he left it started feeling like someone was dropping bricks on my head. The room was starting to spin and I was feeling noxious. As Haymitch and Effie came into the room, I tried to do all I could not to vomit all over the hospital floor. Haymitch noticed my distress and quickly pulled a bucket I didn't notice from beside the bed and quickly handed it to me. I used my good hand and held onto it for dear life and upchucked all the alcohol I had had the night before.

"I don't know if this is a hangover, part of my concussion, or both."

"Probably both sweetheart." Haymitch said, and then he grumbled to himself. "Teach you a lesson not to steal from my liquor cabinet."

"Haymitch!" Effie exclaimed, "Manners."

She turned to me and grabbed my left hand and smiled. "How are you feeling, dear?"

"I feel fine." That was a lie. I felt awful; my head was pounding, the whole room was spinning and I was afraid that I would spill my guts any moment now. All I wanted was Peeta, a comfortable bed, coffee, and Eddie. I really wanted Eddie.

Effie shook her head. "Don't lie to me. I want to know how you feel."

"I want to go home." I told her pathetically.

Effie blinked. She was obviously shocked and I had to admit I was pretty shocked to. I glanced at Haymitch his sympathetic eyes met my weak and tired ones.

"Well," She said, "I could try calling your mother again and asking her if-"

I cut her off. "No I don't want to go back to Montana, I want to go to your hous. I want to go home."

Tears welled up in Effie's eyes and even Haymitch who I had only known for a few weeks got misty eyes. "I'll go get the doctor and tell her you're ready to leave then."

Silence engulfed the room when she left. I kept staring at the cast on my wrist until Haymitch finally spoke up. "You know you're like the daughter she never had." He said, "She's always wanted a girl and so when your mother told her she would be taking care of you for the summer she was ecstatic and scared. Then she called me up a few days later and told me about how you guys went to the mall and were already making friends it made me wish I could give her that, a baby girl, you know? I felt guilty but the sound of her voice when she talked about you, I was just thankful that you were there with her, cause she's been through so much. And I guess I just want to say that when you leave, and hopefully it's not anytime soon, you are welcome to come back anytime you want to visit."

I was on the verge of crying and just barely got out the words "thank you".

He patted my hand then sat back on his chair as if nothing had happened. I had a few seconds to recollect myself before Effie stormed in with a nurse on her tail.

The doctor asked me a few questions all of which I answered 'I'm fine' to. He wrote some stuff down on his clipboard then handed Effie two bottles of pills. "She should take this once a day to help with the headaches and this anytime her wrist starts to get uncomfortable but make sure she doesn't take too much in a day. She's been on it since she got here but after a week slowly start getting her off it."

Effie nodded determinately then the doctor started hooking me off machines then left with Haymitch so I could change. I slowly stood up and the dizziness hit me in full force. I stumbled and Effie helped to steady me. I was changed out of my hospital gown when I suddenly remembered that I hadn't seen Peeta since he went to get Effie and Haymitch.

"Where did Peeta go?"

"Oh, I told him to go home," Effie said, "his parents were probably really worried."

I nodded and we carefully made our way to the waiting room. I refused to let any of them help me walk to the car. I would be damned if I couldn't do a task as simple as walk to the car on my own.

* * *

It had been about a week since the accident and I got countless visits from Peeta, Prim, Rye and surprisingly, Finnick, Annie, Johanna, and Thresh.

At the moment I was sitting on Peeta's lap watching a sappy romance movie that Annie chose. Finn was watching in rapid attention with Annie, Johanna and Thresh were making out on the couch (from what I gathered they were simply friends with benefits.) and Peeta had been giving me weird looks throughout the whole movie.

I looked at him with questioning eyes and he was about to say something but was disrupted by Finnick's and Annie's collective aww's when the couple breathtakingly kissed in the pouring rain.

Johanna pulled away from Thresh, rolled her eyes, and then went back to attacking Thresh with her mouth.

Poor guy.

"If you guys are going to get any steamier take it upstairs. I don't want to be in the same room as you when your clothes start coming off." Peeta said.

He was saved by Johanna's bound to be rude retort when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it. It's probably Effie and Haymitch."

He gave me a quick peck and let me go. I was more than a little suspicious now. Peeta wouldn't normally let me get up to do anything even though I've been getting better. Every time he's here he's always jumping to help me with whatever I need just so I won't have to get up and do anything.

I opened the door and almost fell over in shock. Peeta came up behind me and said, "Surprise!"

Surprise didn't cover it. Because I was right now standing in front of me was and orange Spinone Italiano. _My _orange Spinone Italiano.

I looked at Effie and Haymitch standing behind Eddie, then back at Peeta. I didn't even notice that Annie, Finnick and even Thresh and Johanna had gathered around him.

I looked back at Eddie and he glanced at Effie as if asking for permission to go to me. She nodded and he barrelled towards me at full force, effectively nocking me down and licked my face. They were at my side in seconds, making sure I was okay and broken anything else but I ignored them and held Eddie like he was the last living thing on earth.

I scratched behind his ear just like I knew he liked it and looked at Effie and Haymitch. "How…?"

"Ask your boy over there." Haymitch said, pointing at Peeta.

I slowly got up and stood in front of him. "The day of your accident I called your mom but Gale picked up and he told me he would tell her. Then a few days after you got home she called and I begged for her to bring Eddie here."

Eddie seemed to be intrigued with my cast because he was walking around sniffing it. I stroked his head absentmindedly but looked at Peeta with tears glistening in my eyes. I didn't even acknowledge the people around us. The only people that mattered right now were Peeta and Eddie. "I-I don't know what to say." I said, "I can't thank you enough for this." I was on the verge of crying right now but I didn't care. I pulled Peeta into a tight embrace and cried on his shoulder.

I faintly heard the door shut and the shuffling of feet. I pulled away and Peeta just looked at me, smiling. He wiped the tears off my face and gave me a knee bending kiss. Eddie started pawing on my leg, vying for my attention. I gave a joyful laugh and wrapped my hands around his neck.

I glanced at Peeta then gave Eddie's collar a slight jerk. "Come on boy!" He eagerly followed me to the living room where everyone except from Effie and Haymitch were.

"This is Annie and Finnick and this is Johanna." He eyed them for a bit but then smiled and lumbered over to each of them and gave them a lick on the cheek. When he reached Johanna he just stood there, studying her. She gave him an awkward smile and it seemed to be all he needed because he climbed on her and attacked her with his slobbery tongue. We all looked at each other as Johanna was getting slobbered by Eddie.

We don't know who started it or why we even did it but soon we were all on the floor laughing our heads off and all I could think of was how, this was the perfect moment right here and I knew that I no matter what, it would be in my heart forever.

* * *

"I heard you played a part in Eddie coming here."

I was sitting on the beach overlooking the tall waves with Eddie lounged comfortably on my lap. It had been a couple days since his surprising arrival and I had yet to process the fact that he was actually here.

"Guilty." Gale said with laughter in his voice, "But _I _heard that you almost died a week ago."

I gave a frustrated huff. Effie must have called mom and she must have to Hazelle, Gale's mom, about it and Posy must have overheard them and let it slip out to Gale. "Your mom was freaking out. Effie told her everything that happened and she said that it was because of Peeta and that you don't need a boy to distract you from what you came here to do. She also said that if she finds out that you are seeing him all hell will break loose."

At this point my eyes were as wide as saucers and my mouth looked like when the cat's mouth in Tom and Jerry is so wide it hits the floor. "She can't say that!" I yelled.

Eddie looked at me as if to say 'quiet down will ya?'

"Well she did. But I won't worry about it; she said it in the heat of the moment and probably didn't mean anything by it."

"Since when doesn't my mom mean anything by what she says?" I scoffed.

"Sorry, that was a stupid thing to say."

I laughed, "I'll figure something out. I mean I still have about a month right?"

He was silent for an uncomfortably long time. "I do still have a month right?"

"Gale? I swear to God if you don't answer me-"

"You don't have a month Katniss. She's coming in two weeks."

I shook my head even though he couldn't see me. "No, no, no. Not two weeks, that's too short."

"I'm sorry Katniss. She was going to come get you in a couple days but I convinced her to give you two weeks."

I felt like screaming. Screaming 'till my lungs hurt. But that wasn't an option. I couldn't spend the time I had hear moping around. I was going to spend the two weeks I had here having fun and possibly find a way to stay here permanently.

If it was possible.

**Hi, look who uploaded. It's been like almost a month but I'm here.**

** Anyways, did you like it? Did you not? Tell me by reviewing and such.**


End file.
